Siblings and more
by Melissa E Malfoy
Summary: Harry Potter has a little sister that he doesn't know about and when he finally talks to her and she doesn't tell him the truth but he sees a letter and knows that Hope has a brother. He starts to become overprotective about her before knowing that she is his sister and what happens when she falls in love?
1. Chapter 1

'Remus,' I called out to my godfather who has taken care of me since I was little.  
'What is it Hope,' Remus called back  
'What house do you think I will be in,' I smiled  
'I think you will be in Griffindor like your mother and father,' Remus smiled. 'Now it is time to go or you will miss the train,' He hugged Hope.  
'Do you think I will get to meet Harry Potter, He is the Boy who Lived,' I asked, looking up at Remus  
'Of course you will but I don't see what the fuss is about when you are the Girl who Lived and I never told you,' Remus smiled.  
'What!, Does that mean Harry is my brother?' I asked, smiling.  
Remus nodded. 'Now go on the train,'  
I nod and run onto the train and find a compartment. I sat down when someone came in.  
'Can I sit here as all the other compartments are full,' Hermione asked  
'Of course, I don't know anyone here,' She smiled. My black bangs hid my scar which was the shape of a lightning bolt.  
'I think you will make friends easily, you seem kind, what is your name,' Hermione asked and another girl walked in.  
'I am Hope, Hope Potter,' I sighed.  
The other girl looked shocked. 'You have the same name as the famous Harry Potter,' She looked at her.  
'I know,' I smiled.  
'Well I am Hermione Granger and that is Ginny Weasly, Nice to meet you Hope,' she smiled.  
That is when the train pulled to a stop at Hogwarts


	2. Chapter 2

I went with Hagrid and the rest of the first years by boat. When we got there, we had to wait for the sorting to begin.  
Professor McGonagall led me and the other first years into the Great Hall.  
I waited as different names were called out.  
'Colin Crevery,' Professor McGonagall called out.  
'Griffindor,' I heard the Sorting Hat say as it was placed on his head.  
They called out names and I heard a girl called Luna Lovegood being called and she was put in Ravenclaw.  
'Hope Potter,' I heard Professor McGonagall call out  
I went to the stool and the hat was placed on my head and I willed it to put me in Griffindor.  
'Griffindor!' I heard the Sorting Hat call out and I went to their table.  
'My godfather knew I was going to be in Griffindor,' I told Hermione.  
'Cool, Did you know Harry is in this house,' Hermione smiled.  
'Cool,' Then I watched Ginny get sorted.  
Ginny walked towards me. 'So we are in the same house,' she smiled to me.  
'Yeah,' I smiled. I looked around for Harry.  
'Harry didn't arrive,' Ginny sighed.  
'Oh,' she sighed.  
'Why are you looking for him,' Ginny asked  
'I just need to ask him something,' Hope sighed.  
'Ok,' Ginny then sat next to her


	3. Chapter 3

I wait in the Common Room to see if Harry will come when I saw a boy who looked almost exactly like me. I fiddled with my purple glasses to see if I was seeing this right. He then started to walk over to me.  
'Hello,' Harry smiled at me.  
'Hey,' I smiled back  
'What is your name?' he asked me.  
'Hope,' I smiled.  
'I am Harry,' He smiled  
My eyes widened as I realized who he was.  
'Yeah I know what you are thinking, The famous Harry Potter,' He sighed  
'Actually no,' I smiled.  
'What is it then,' He looked me in my eyes.  
'It doesn't matter, I have to send a letter,' She smiled.  
'I will come with you,' He smiled.  
She quickly wrote:  
Dear Remus  
I have found Harry Potter. I don't know how to tell him that we are brother and sister. I hope that you can give me some advice. I need to tell him. He is the only family I have except you and the Dursleys, who are muggles. I will wait for your reply.  
From  
Hope Potter  
Harry looked at it and only saw his name and her signature. 'Who are you writing to about me and your surname is Potter,' he asked then stated.  
'I am not writing about you and yes, my surname is Potter,' She smiled  
'Ok, we are here,' He smiled.  
She attached it to her owl Snowy leg. 'You know who to take it to.'  
Snowy nodded and flew off


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Hope  
I am glad that you have found your brother but I don't know how to tell him. Maybe you could try and get him by himself and tell him.  
Remus  
I read the letter then went to the common room. I sat inside and kept reading over the letter until Harry approached me and read the letter.  
'Cool, you have a brother who doesn't know he is your brother, it would be great to have a sister like you,' He smiled.  
'Thanks and yeah, I grew up with my godfather while he grew up with family on his mothers side,' I sighed.  
'I don't have a brother or sister as my parents were killed when I was only 1 year old,' He looked at me  
'I know the feeling, I was only a few weeks old when my parents were killed,' Tears ran down my cheek  
He hugged me. 'It is ok, I understand, how you have always wanted a family when you lost yours at such a young age,' He comforted me.  
She nodded. 'I only know that I have one family member that is not a muggle or my godfather left and I have met him and I just have to tell him,' I sighed  
'Who is it,' Harry asked.  
'I would prefer my brother knew before anyone else,' I said to him.  
'Ok,' he sighed and left me alone to cry.


	5. Chapter 5

I got my timetable and sighed. I had Potions first. I flick my bangs out of my eyes for the 100th time today when Draco came over to me and I blushed. No one knew that I had a thing for Draco Malfoy who is my brothers worst enemy or so I thought.  
'Potter,' Draco looked at me. 'Can I talk to you,'  
I nod and go outside.  
'I know you have a thing for me,' He smiled.  
'I don't,' I blushed bright red.  
'It is ok, I like you too,' He looked into my eyes.  
I blushed. 'Ok,' I smiled.  
He kissed me before Harry stormed out.  
'Leave her alone,' Harry screamed.  
'Who is going to stop me,' he pulled away.  
'You don't deserve her,' He replied.  
'Harry, stop please,' I had a thing for Draco and Harry is my brother. I can't bear to see them fight.  
'Are you on his side, Potter,' Draco asked  
'I am not on anyone's side,' I looked at them.  
'You have to be,' They both screamed.  
'I can't,' I ran off crying  
'Look what you have done,' they both screamed at each other.  
Harry ran off to her. 'Are you ok,' he asked me  
'No, I am not ok, why did you have to fight with him,' I cried  
'Because he kissed you,' He replied  
'I like him, ok, I just don't want you 2 to fight because,' I stopped.  
'Because what,' Harry smiled  
'It is nothing,' I cried.  
'Ok,' Harry hugged me then left.  
I went to a snake and started telling it everything in parseltounge


	6. Chapter 6

'Ugh,' I groaned. I hated Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy right now. I wanted to punch both of them in the face right now to show them how I felt. I swore in parseltounge and punched the ground. I then left for Potions, crying. Harry then stops me.  
'What is up,' He asked me.  
'Nothing, now leave me alone,' I screamed  
'No, Not unless you tell me what is wrong,' He sighed.  
'You and Draco, that is what is wrong,' I cried.  
'Why, I know you like him but what is the problem with me fighting with him,' He asked  
'It is complicated,' I sighed  
'Just tell me,' He sighed  
'I can't, ok,' She sighed and went to Potions and took her seat at the front and Ginny sat next to her.  
'Hey,' Ginny smiled  
'Hi,' I sighed.  
'What is wrong,' she asked me, seeing the tears rolling down my cheeks  
'Nothing,' I smiled  
We then got on with making the Cure for Boils until the lesson had finished


	7. Chapter 7

I was walking around the grounds when Draco approached me. 'Hey,' He smiled  
'Hi,' I groaned  
'Whats up,' He asked  
'You, that is whats up, you and Harry constantly fighting, I can't stand it,' I sighed.  
'Why, What does Potter mean to you,' He asked then realized something. 'Are you two related,' He asked.  
I nod, 'He doesn't know,' I sighed.  
'Are you his cousin or something,' He asked  
'His little sister,' I replied  
'What but his parents are dead,' He was shocked.  
'I was only a few weeks old when they died, I live with my godfather,' I sighed.  
'Oh, Ok, you know you are going to have to tell him soon,' He smiled  
I nod. 'Yeah I know and he knows I have a brother and he doesn't know who he is and doesn't know that it is him that is my brother,' I smiled.  
'Yeah,' Draco smiled and kissed me  
I blushed and kissed him back


End file.
